Since You Been Gone
by sweetcaroline
Summary: SongFic to Kelly Clarkson's 'Since You Been Gone.' Summer finds out that the perfect man might not be so perfect.


_Here's the thing_

_We started out as friends_

_It was cool, but it was all pretend _

_Yeah, yeah since you been gone_

**Summer **(season haha, not the person)

"Zack!" Summer squealed, when the door opened to reveal the shaggy haired guitar player. "You're home! How was the beach?"

"Fun. How was New York?" Zack asked, flopping into a chair in the Hathaway living room.

"Wonderful. It would have been better if I had a friend there, though," Summer sighed, sitting down next to him.

"I missed you," Zack said, placing a famous Mooneyham lopsided grin on his face.

"I missed you, too," Summer said breathlessly. Those were words she loved to hear escape Zack's mouth. She had had a crush on him for such a long time. Still grinning, he placed his arm around her shoulders.

_Dedicated, you took the time_

_Wasn't long till I called you mine_

_All you'd ever hear me say_

_Is how I picture me with you_

_That's all you'd ever hear me say_

**Fall**

"Katie!" Summer screamed into the phone. "Katie, guess what?"

"The world is being attacked by little green monsters saying 'Katie is our master! Katie is our master'! Score! I knew I had some sort of contact with aliens!"

"Um…no," Summer said slowly. "Actually, Zack and I are going out!"

"Finally!" Katie said. "I thought that those little green monsters really were going to attack before he asked you out!"

Summer sighed. "I can see us getting old together, Katie. We're so perfect together."

"Oh," Katie said with mock sweetness, "Tear! Photoshop me some pictures of what your kids will look like, okay?"

"Great idea, Kate!" Summer squealed, hanging up the phone.

_How can I put it_

_You put me on_

_I even fell for that stupid love song_

_Yeah, yeah since you been gone_

_How come I'd never hear you say I just wanna be with you_

_Guess you never felt that way_

**Winter **

"I gotta go, Sum," Zack said into the phone. "Talk to you later."

"Okay, bye," Summer said, wrinkling her forehead. Usually she and Zack would talk for hours on the phone.

"Yeah."

"Wait! Zack! Isn't there something else you want to say?" Summer asked, crossing her fingers.

"No, what would I have to say?"

"I love you, maybe?" Summer said, beginning to anger.

"Yeah, okay. Bye Summer," Zack said, hanging up the phone.

"I love you, too Zachary." Summer said, her eyes welling up with tears.

_But since you been gone _

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on, yeah, yeah_

_Thanks to you, now I get what I want_

_Since you been gone _

**Spring**  
"Did you see his face?" Katie laughed into the phone.

"Did you see his face?" Katie laughed into the phone. 

"No, Katie, I missed it," Summer said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I was only the one who made him make that face."

"I know, I know," Katie laughed some more. "But it was so hilarious. His eyes got so big when you told him you wanted to break up."

"Like he thought I was just going to go along being his girlfriend after how he treated me. And then when I caught him in the closet with Krissi, that did it."

"Well, he can have Krissi. Maybe he can teach her how to spell her name." Katie said.

"Oh, hold on, someone's on the other line." Summer said quickly, answering the other end of the telephone. "Hello?" You had your chance, you blew it

_Out of sight, out of mind_

_Shut your mouth, I just can't take it_

_Again and again and again and again_

"Sum?" Zack spoke timidly into the phone.

"I prefer Summer from those who aren't my loved ones," Summer replied icily.

"We're close, though, aren't we Tinkerbell?"

"Summer. Call me Summer, Mooneyham."

"Sorry," Zack mumbled.

"Why did you call?" Summer said, flipping a lock of raven hair.

"To talk to you. Is that a crime?" Zack said.

"No. But I'm talking to Katie, so I suggest you call Krissi, if she's smart enough to pick up the phone when it rings."

With that, Summer switched back to where Katie was waiting.

"Kates? I gotta go, kay? I think there's something I need to do." Summer said smiling. She wasn't off of the phone for long, however, because as soon as she hung up with Katie she quickly dialed another number.

_Since you been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on, yeah, yeah_

_Thanks to you now I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

"Hello?"

"Freddy? Hi, its Summer. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the movies with me on Friday."

I can get what I want 

_Since you been gone_

**This isn't my most favorite song, but it seemed to work well for the story. Anyhoo, please read and review!**


End file.
